


Ouvrez les yeux, bordel !

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ghost Claudia Stilinski, Ghost Laura Hale, Ghost Talia Hale, Ghosts, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia se désole, quand est-ce que Derek et Stiles comprendront qu'ils sont des âmes-soeurs ? C'est à s'en arracher les cheveux et ce n'est pas Talia et Laura qui diront le contraire. (idée de Titesouris, gagnante du concours sur ma page Facebook)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouvrez les yeux, bordel !

**Author's Note:**

> Les paroles en italiques sont celles des fantômes, que seuls eux entendent vraiment donc. Enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant ;) Bonne lecture, et merci à ma Kaho adorée pour la correction !

Claudia n'en pouvait plus.

Depuis qu'elle avait rendu son dernier souffle, elle avait passé tout son temps à protéger son mari et son fils. Elle avait veillé à ce qu'il ne leur arrive jamais rien de trop grave. Parfois, elle leur soufflait des idées pour qu'ils aillent un peu de l'avant. Cela lui avait convenu pendant toutes ces années. Jusqu'à ce que Derek arrive dans l'équation.

Au début, elle les avait trouvés mignons et touchants. Elle avait passé des soirées entières à rire avec Thalia et Laura. Mais après autant de temps – des mois et des mois ! –, ça devenait vraiment ridicule.

Elle avait tenté à maintes reprises de leur donner une petit coup de pouce, en vain.

Par exemple, elle avait fait en sorte que la Jeep de son fils tombe en panne au pied du loft de Derek. Elle s'était imaginé que son garçon retournerait chez le loup-garou pour lui demander de l'aide. Bah non, pensez-vous ! Il avait dégainé son téléphone et appelé Scott !

Une autre fois, à la fin d'une réunion de meute, elle avait fortement suggéré à Stiles que ce serait super de manger une pizza au loft. Thalia s'était même jointe à elle pour suggérer à son tour à Derek que ce serait une bonne idée. Mais, évidemment, ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Ils avaient effectivement mangé une pizza au loft. Mais l'hyperactif avait invité toute la meute à se joindre à eux !

Aujourd'hui, par des hasards pas si hasardeux, elle avait réussi à réunir les deux jeunes hommes dans la même pièce – à savoir la chambre du plus jeune. Thalia avait soufflé l'idée à Derek de vérifier que l'hyperactif allait bien, et Claudia s'était chargée de faire en sorte que Stiles se retrouve seul dans la maison.

— Comme tu peux le voir, Derek, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon.

— Tu es humain. Tu restes une proie facile pour ceux qui voudraient atteindre la meute.

— Scott est l'alpha et il veille très bien sur moi. Fais-lui confiance, un peu.

Aïe. Une référence à la perte du statut d'alpha de Derek. Voilà qui partait mal.

— _Stiles, sois plus gentil avec Derek ! Il s'inquiète pour toi, bon sang !_ souffla Claudia.

L'hyperactif ressentit une bouffé de culpabilité.

— Désolé, Derek. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

— C'était exactement ce que tu voulais dire, au contraire. Et tu as raison, je ne suis plus l'alpha.

Le loup-garou se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

— Je vais te laisser, alors…

— _Retiens-le !_

— Derek, attends !

Le susnommé se retourna, attendant de savoir pourquoi le plus jeune l'avait empêché de partir. Mais l'explication ne venait pas. Et la patience n'était pas vraiment son fort.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il plus hargneusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Euh… Je…

Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné, constatait Claudia. La fenêtre ouverte et la petite brise qui s'engouffrait dans la chambre lui donna une idée. Avec un peu de concentration, elle donna un coup dans les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau.

— Oh non ! Mes cours ! s'écria l'hyperactif en commençant à ramasser les feuilles qui s'étaient mises à voler dans tous les sens. Derek soupira, mais l'aida néanmoins.

Il ne restait plus qu'une feuille. Et les deux jeunes hommes la prirent en même temps, leurs mains se rencontrant. Relevant les yeux, ils se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient proches. Oui, le moment était venu, Claudia en était sûre. Il suffirait qu'ils se rapprochent encore, juste un peu, pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Peut-être que ce serait le dernier coup de pouce qu'elle aurait à donner au destin pour enfin réunir ces deux âmes soeurs.

Mais, encore une fois, une variable inattendue s'était glissée dans l'équation. Scott entra dans la chambre par la fenêtre.

— Hé ! héla-t-il. Je savais pas que Derek devait venir.

— Ce n'était pas prévu, répondit ce dernier.

Et il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Toujours par la fenêtre.

— C'est un truc de loup-garou, de passer par les fenêtres, ou quoi ? grommela Stiles.

Bref. Nouvelle tentative : échouée.

— _Sérieusement, je ne pense pas que vous arriverez à quoi que ce soit par de simples moments opportuns_ , dit Laura un peu plus tard, quand Claudia raconta à ses deux amies ce qu'il s'était passé.

— _Si tu as une meilleure idée, je suis toute ouïe !_

— _Des rêves._

— _Des rêves ?_ firent les deux mères d'une même voix.

— _Oui ! Quoi de mieux que de rêver de quelqu'un de façon intime pour se poser des questions sur l'attirance qu'on a pour elle ?_ expliqua la jeune femme, fière de sa trouvaille.

— _Tu suggères qu'on pousse nos fils à faire des rêves érotiques l'un sur l'autre ? Je ne te savais pas comme ça, ma fille…_

— _Mais non ! Un simple baiser suffit !_

— _C'est une idée intéressante_ , intervint Claudia, pensive.

Le soir même, chacune se mit en quête d'offrir un rêve à leur garçon. Elles s'étaient mise d'accord sur le scénario à leur envoyer. L'idée n'avait pas été bien difficile à trouver. La scène avait été jouée tellement de fois…

Stiles était plaqué contre un mur par Derek. Encore. Ils ne savaient plus vraiment pourquoi tous les deux. Mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas vraiment. Leurs regards ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours des yeux vers la bouche de l'autre. Jusqu'au moment où, mû par un désir sorti de nulle part, Derek se colla un peu plus à l'hyperactif et scella leurs lèvres. Ce n'était pas doux, ce n'était pas tendre, mais c'était grisant et excitant..

Au même moment, cette nuit-là, les deux hommes se réveillèrent, à bout de souffle, et avec une érection douloureusement dressée.

Les jours passèrent, mais rien ne sembla changer. Si ce n'est que Stiles et Derek avaient l'air de s'éviter copieusement.

— _C'est encore pire qu'avant !_ se lamenta Claudia.

— _Je pense qu'il faut trouver les moyen pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans la même pièce et les amener à reproduire la scène du rêve_ , avança Laura.

Les jours suivants, de manigances en manigances, Claudia arriva enfin à ses fins : Stiles était seul avec Derek dans le loft. De fil en aiguille, le loup-garou s'énerva et arriva enfin la scène tant attendue.

— Hé ! T'en prends pas à moi ! Si ta porte ne s'ouvre plus, j'y suis pour rien ! T'as qu'à pas habiter dans un taudis…

— Bizarrement, c'est toujours quand tu es dans les parages qu'il se passe des choses plus improbables les unes que les autres, répliqua le plus âgé en resserrant ses poings sur le sweat de l'adolescent et en le serrant davantage contre le mur.

Stiles se remémora alors vivement son rêve d'il y avait quelques jours. Le corps chaud et dur pressé contre le sien. Mais, surtout, ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'arrivait plus à en détacher le regard.

Derek, quant à lui, se figea. Cette impression de déjà-vu… Il avait la sensation de vivre le rêve qu'il avait fait sur l'humain quelques jours plus tôt. Et il se demanda s'il ressentirait la même chose que dans son rêve s'il comblait l'espace entre eux.

— _Allez ! Ne faites pas tout foirer, encore !_ pria Claudia, tandis que Thalia et Laura croisaient les doigts.

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, et dans un étrange écho à son rêve, le loup-garou écrasa sa bouche sur celle du plus jeune. Ils se demandèrent un instant tous les deux si c'était encore un songe. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit aussi bon dans la réalité, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, ces sensations étaient bien trop concrètes, la peau de l'autre sous leurs doigts bien trop palpable pour que ce soit un nouveau rêve.

De leur côté, les filles exaltaient. Enfin ! Ces deux-là avaient enfin ouvert les yeux sur leur attirance mutuelle ! Ne restait plus qu'à les surveiller pour qu'ils restent conscients d'être des âmes-soeurs. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, mais le plus dur avait été fait, au plus grand soulagement de Claudia.


End file.
